Tiger-Rose
by Bryony-chan
Summary: This is the story of tiger Lilly, of course it may not be the one you were expecting... But then when are they ever? (This is just the skeleton and bones of a Peter Pan x OC story I'm working on, if people like it then I'll try to actually properly write and finish it :) hope you like it) rated M just in case :P flame me if you dare :D


**Okay so just a few IMPORTANT notes, **

**1. Her name is Rose and she is 17. **

**2. I am super lazy and haven't written in any of the dialogue from the movie except a few choice phrases, because I haven't seen it in forever and quite frankly I've forgotten the exact wording so apologies for that :)**

**3. I mostly wrote this as a back story but it changes into currently happening and I mess up quite a lot in going back and forth from past to pretence so again I'll fix it when I write this properly. This is just an idea to see if I get inspired :)**

She had always been a bit odd, to anyone not her age she was the sweetest girl you would ever meet, to anyone the same gender she was the best friend you could have. But to any boys her age she was a complete player, she would use them for dates and make out with them willy nilly and sure there was the odd guy who would claim he made a home run, but it was never true.

If anyone were to ask she'd tell them the truth about why she did it; and yet no one seemed to ever ask. No she knew why she was bit of a slut when it came to guys, simply put she felt empty, constantly so and she had no idea why, there just seemed to be this gaping hole in her chest where her heart should be and it only ever seemed to fade when she was distracted. It started with friends, the more people she got to know, the more she felt better, but it was still there. Unfortunately she discovered that going out with a guy would make the pain go away completely, but sadly it came with a price. It seemed that the second a guy would try to get near or passed second base, the pain would come back even stronger than before, and every time she did it, it would get worse. But she was like an addict. She'd go back again and again just have that bliss of feeling full again, no matter how much it hurt to have it ripped away time after time.

But when Henry came along, and the mayor had asked her to babysit, she suddenly had a new kind of responsibility and with it came a new kind of affection. She'd always been good with kids, but she'd never practically raised one. So even though she was only a part time mum/carer she still felt that unconditional love toward him that seemed to fill her heart to the brim, and thankfully there seemed to be no backlash. She made the mistake of thinking she was cured and went out with another guy, he had been one of her favourites, a real gentleman for three months straight, until she made the first move and he responded only to have her recoil as if she'd been burned. So she decided to see if he'd be interested again, only to have the pain strike her worse than ever before. She hadn't realised just how full her heart could be until Henry, so when it was stolen from her it hurt more than ever before. Regina had been thoroughly surprised when she showed up crying on her doorstop, clutching her chest as is she was having a heart attack. Regina was the first to ask about why she went out with so many guys, and she was the first to know why. She was very understanding about the whole thing and even let her continue looking after Henry, even though she had such a strange condition.

So when Henry brought his real mother to storybrook, she had comforted Regina and scolded Henry. Although once she heard his story she was the very first to believe him. Much to his surprise, but she refused to explain why she understood how he felt saying she'd tell him when he was older.

She didn't have a problem with Emma, she seemed like a nice enough person who never wanted to cause trouble but just kept finding herself doing so. So she befriended her and explained to her why she believed Henry but also why she didn't think that Regina was evil, at least, not evil anymore anyway. She wasn't proud of all the things Regina did after that, but she knew desperation when she saw it and chose not to judge. At least not too much anyway. After all Henry was safe so she didn't mind.

So when the curse was finally lifted she was relieved, for all of two seconds before her own memories came flooding back. Suddenly it all made sense. Suddenly the emptiness came back a thousand times worse than it ever had before. Suddenly she felt so distraught and so frightened that she screamed at the top of her lungs, and if she hadn't been so scared she would have been embarrassed for scaring everyone in the hospital half to death, for suddenly she had fainted.

She moped in her room for a week after she came to. Everyone was concerned. Not only about her, but also about the fact that no one seemed to know her, no one could remember her story. She was a ghoul in a ghost town. Henry had asked her long ago why she wasn't in his book but she was as confused as he, saying that maybe she was just a random villager that had pissed the queen off just enough to be cursed but not enough to have her own story arch, Henry had laughed with her. But that still didn't explain why Regina didn't even know where she came from. Apparently it would have affected anyone in her zone of the curse but there were no villages included in that zone, so maybe she was a visitor and had just been passing through at the wrong place and the wrong time. That seemed to be the best explanation anyone could come up with.

So when Henry decided he'd had enough of her moping and that she was going to tell him what was wrong he visited her alone and tried to get her move.

After admitting she was scaring him she finally moved and dragged him into bed with her for a hug. They snuggled for a little while before she sighed and said sorry. She explain how she remembered who she was, and she remembered why nobody knew her. Apparently she was originally from this world but was dragged into another before being accidentally dragged into the enchanted kingdom whilst trying to escape and literally fell into the wrong place at the wrong time. Apparently there were two other people with her that day but they fell just outside the curses range whereas she didn't. She was either very lucky or very unlucky. After that she wouldn't tell him who she was but she promised in exchange for not telling that she would get up and start living again, which seemed to satisfy Henry at least for the moment. But she didn't mind, after all, spending time with Henry had filled her heart to the brim again, much to her surprise, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Admittedly though there was still a dull ache, but it was much more manageable than before, all thanks to Henry.

So when Henry was being kidnapped, she saw red. Her adrenalin rush had been so intense that she had moved faster than she ever thought possible of herself. She'd gotten to Henry first, way before the others (mostly due to the fact that she was closer to the dock when it happened) and had charged the man, causing him to fall before she grabbed Henry, whilst corking the womans leg with a kick. The woman had fallen in pain letting Henry go, giving her a chance to escape with him, she had carried him halfway back off the dock before her ankle was grabbed, causing her to fall, she managed to throw Henry so that he could easily land on his feet, demanding that he run,

'Run Henry, run!'

'But what about you?'

'Just go! Hurry!'

His mothers had been calling him to come to them, but the man had a gun.

'Stop right there if you ever want to see her alive again.' He had the gun to her head now, but that didn't stop her from struggling.

'No Henry don't listen to him! Just gah!' The bastard had knocked her out with his gun, she was now limp in his arms and the woman was getting closer and closer to Henry.

So when Henry hesitated to look back at her, the woman had grabbed him and dragged him back to the man, opening the portal they jumped through, letting go of her in hopes she'd stay behind. But the funny thing about falling with her was that she seemed to always fall into the wrong place at the worst time, so she had fallen backwards into the portal before it disappeared.

-Start of normal present tense writing- -sort of... I slip up a lot I know-

She landed on the man, breaking her fall but was shoved roughly off, still unconscious. Henry rushed to her side trying to get her to wake up, the people argued for a while before Henry finally managed to wake her, she groaned and grabbed her head, there was this awful egg shaped lump that felt slightly wet but she couldn't remember if that was a good thing or a bad thing... The headache thankfully subsided to a dull roar so she asked, 'what happened?'

It all came back to her when she spotted the strangers. Grabbing Henry she shoved him behind her protectively while getting to her feet in one swift move. Sadly the suaveness was dampened when she swayed dangerously back toward the ground. Okay... So no sudden movements then.

'Are you okay?' Henry asked, trying to support her as best he could.

'I hope you can walk girly because we're not carrying you, unless of course you'd like to stay here without us.'

'No!' Henry protested,

'Its alright Henry, I'm fine to walk. Now where are we?' She looked around confused for a moment, but the realisation never quite hit her, 'I recognise this place.'

Henry braved a spiel about his moms coming to save him, after all they knew the enchanted forest well. But they weren't in the enchanted forest apparently, according to them at least... But they didn't seem to know where they were anyway so chances were they were somewhere deep in the enchanted kingdom. After all, how would any of them know? None of them had been there before except for her, and she had been in it all of 30 seconds before she was spirited away for the second time that day!

They walked further and further into the forest, with the strangers getting more and more frustrated, stopping for camp they continued to argue with each other as she and Henry looked around. They had been there quite a while with her still in a daze and Henry antagonising the dangerous people with guns, the stupid boy, when she jerked to full awareness.

'Henry... I know where we are.' She looked horrified, slowly she moved her hand to her head injury and seemed to be concentrating when she pulled back looking terrified ever more, 'I know where we are.' She whispered once more to Henry,

'You mean, this is your story isn't it? This is where you're from?!' He realised all too quickly for her comfort.

'We have to leave.' She stated in a no nonsense voice, getting up and grabbing Henry's hand to do the same, 'We have to go now.' She emphasised but Greg held his gun up,

'Youre not going anywhere, not until we get to the home office!'

'You mean the home office in the middle of a deserted island? You've been tricked you fools, worse than you can ever possibly realise, now unless you wanna die tonight I suggest you follow me!' She turned to leave but he grabbed her again, the woman however did hesitate.

'Maybe we should listen to them.'

'We can't doubt the plan.' He said forcefully,

'This is a waste of time, I can guarantee they already know where we are and we'll all be in serious danger if we don't move right now!'

'Whats going on, who are "they"?' Everyone was shouting now, confused and trying to be heard, they were all silenced though when a voice interrupted,

'Clever girl. But then, you always were, weren't you? Well I'm afraid your too late my dear.' A new voice called from the trees, she froze grabbing Henry close to herself in front of her, 'You must be getting rusty.' She just glared back, 'I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed with how young you still are, I thought for sure you'd be an old hag by now, you simply must tell me the secret to your youth.' He mocked,

'Yes well being under a curse can do that to a person, but you must understand that better than anyone, aye Felix?' She smirked back, if he wasn't scary looking before then he certainly was now, his face went even colder, but she stood her ground as if she was dealing with a child.

'Wait, who are you? How do you know each other?'

Felix seemed to cheer up immensely at that, turning to the man, 'We are the home office of course.'

'The home office is a teenager?'

'Not quite.' He smiled wickedly, to everyone else it was creepy, but to her it was just pathetic, after all she'd seen much much worse. That was when the boys came out from hiding... All of them. It immediately became clear why she had held Henry in front of her instead of behind... They were surrounded, and the safest place for him right now was where she could see him. Henry was shaken a little, but she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

'So then who are you?'

Felix explained that they'd been waiting for Henry for a long time, the colour drained from her face at that, oh no. Henry piped up realising who they were, 'Wait, you're the lost boys aren't you?'

'Clever boy.' Felix smiled at him surprised, 'You raised him well I see.' With a smarmy grin at her, but she gave him a dirty look in return.

That was when Greg snatched Henry from her, holding the gun to his head. 'Your not going anywhere, not until you tell us the plan for magic!'

She was cautious now, Henry was hostage and she was surrounded by the only people in the entire universe that she didn't want to be surrounded by. All in all, not a great day. She wasn't listening but she snapped back to attention when Peters shadow swooped down to snatch Gregs very life away from him, after all it was the perfect distraction to run away with Henry.

They were stampeding through the forest now, it was obvious Henry hadn't much experience in a forest, she on the other hand was suspiciously much more adept at it, like it was second nature to dodge trees roots and branches all at once. If they hadn't been in serious danger right now, Henry would have been jealously frustrated that she hadn't had a scratch and yet he couldn't feel his cheeks anymore from being whipped by branches and he had stubbed 8 out of 10 toes already! 'Wait we should split up, they're after me! You can meet my moms when they get here and show them the way!'

'Absolutely not! I am not leaving you alone in this place not where he can find you and-' she was cut off by a rock hitting her square in the head, right where her last lump had just gone down from. The result was not pretty. She crashed to the floor, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Henry panicked thinking she had died, 'Rose wake up! Rose please!' He heard the boys yells getting closer but he couldn't just leave her there, he had started trying to move her I order to lift her but was stopped by a stranger dragging him back into a hidey hole, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Some of The lost boys had stopped to gather around her and looked around for Henry.

'So what do we do with her?'

'You two take her back to camp, Pan will want to see her.'

Henry had almost leaped out of the hole then and there but the boy held him back. After the lost boys had left the stranger explained who he was, and quite frankly his plan couldn't have gone more smoothly if he had tried, even with Henry being too worried about rose to breath half the time. Henry had proven to be the truest believer, all without him ever realising who pan really was. He didn't seem too impressed when he did realise though.

'You're Peter Pan?'

'The one and only.' He explained why he had tricked him much to Henry's confusion,

'Wait, where's rose?' Peter laughed at that, quickly followed by the boys chuckles.

'Ah yes, Felix, how is my little kitten fairing?' Henry frowned in thought as Felix responded,

'Okay for now, but she'll have one hell of a headache when she wakes up.'

'Wait, she's tiger Lilly isn't she?'

'My you are a clever boy aren't you?' Peter shared an amused look with Felix, 'Yes, she is.'

'But she said she was originally from my world, so how can she be tiger Lilly? Isn't she supposed to be native to neverland?' Peter chuckled again, and once again he was closely followed by chorus. It was actually getting more creepy than annoying now.

'With her talent for neverland magic she may as well have been. She lived here with all of us, quite happily too, until she was stolen from me.' His eyes seemed to darken before he cheered right up, quickly trying to change the subject. Henry's first thought was that he must be bipolar.

'But it sounds to me like she left willingly, if she didn't want to leave then why would she panic when she got back?' There was a long pause... clever boy.

'Well she had protested being here originally, they always do. But she found her place quite quickly.' The lost boys seemed to be smiling to themselves and trying hide it from Peter, yes suspicious indeed. 'You can ask her if you like when we get back to camp, I assure you she'll tell you the same. She didn't want to leave that night.' His teeth had bared but he reeled his anger in all to fast for Henry to notice. 'Where is she Felix?'

'In her old treehouse.'

'Brilliant, boys looks like well be camping in style from here on out.' Cheers could be heard all around except for Henry who was carried along with the crowd unhappily.

**So what do you think? :D please feel free to tell me any grammar mistakes if you want to take the time as there's probably a thousand of them -.-" but yeah when I type this on a proper computer that has word I'll incorporate more flash backs of how she came to be in neverland and what she is to Peter, there will also be a chapter from his point of view most likely, again I'm a lazy bitch so it may take a while :)**


End file.
